


Procedural defect

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius adjusted his glasses and looked at the parchment again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procedural defect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta!

Gaius adjusted his glasses and looked at the parchment again. He felt Uther's gaze on his back.

"So?" the King asked some long silent minutes later.

"It seems legit, Sire."

"But there must be some flaws in that stupid certificate!"

Gaius's eyebrow went up hearing the King talking like that. But it was understandable under the circumstances.

"It seems pretty official to me. But we could perhaps ask Geoffrey, he's more versed in the legal text than me, Sire."

"You're right Gaius!"

Uther called for a guard waiting outside the Council room and asked him to fetch Geoffrey as a matter of urgency.

Waiting for the librarian, Uther re read the document. In fact, it seemed authentic. But it couldn't be!

The King read once again the two names, written side by side on the certificate and then, the seal at the bottom.

How could his son have done that? And without telling him! Not that he would have given his blessing to such a disgraceful union!

***

In the Prince's chambers, far away from the edginess reigning in the Council room, Arthur and Merlin laid in the Prince's bed.

Merlin had his head on Arthur's broad shoulder. He was tracing idly patterns with his index on Arthur's torso, enjoying the moment.

"I can't believe it," he murmured for the hundredth time since the day before.

"But it's true, Merlin. True and perfectly legal even if my Father can't accept it."

Merlin smiled and looked at the golden ring shining around his finger.

"You know, I'm really happy we went to Ealdor… Having my mother with me for that moment was perfect."

"I know… And… I was happy to see her, too."

Arthur kissed Merlin's hair.

"And now, I'm officially part of your family! She's nearly my mother, too," he added with a warm smile.

But then, Merlin's brows furrowed.

"Does that mean Uther is now nearly my father?"

Merlin couldn't really hide his disgust.

"Mmm… I suppose… But that's a small price to pay, no? To have me as your husband."

Merlin nodded and kissed Arthur.

They both knew Uther would try to find a way to break their marriage. He would search for any flaws in the certificate. But they both knew he wouldn't find anything. The elder of Ealdor had been positive their marriage was perfectly legal and that nothing was preventing the Crown Prince to be wed outside Camelot nor with a servant nor with a man.

***

Gaius looked at Uther, still talking animatedly with Geoffrey.

They didn't seem to need him at the moment so he decided to go and congratulate the newlyweds.


End file.
